


Let me paint you a picture

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Let me paint you a picture

Kei Tsukishima, the love of your life was a hard nut to crack. You were never one to judge his emotions accurately but he had always been so open with you that you didn’t feel like it was necessary to judge them, he always told you.

That being said, you didn’t expect today to be any different, but boy were you wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kei was always a hard painter, taking inspiration from wherever he can find it, volleyball, nature, normal mundane things, and most importantly you. There were thousands of sketches he had of you in your every day to day life, doing the dishes in that cute apron he bought you in your favorite color, hanging up his clothes to dry, putting your makeup on in the morning, just coming back from your normal boring desk job, making diner, you name it he has sketched it. So that being said, he took pride in his paintings when it came to when he painted you and this was no different.  
Before him was a beautiful canvas, painted with a light black as a base and your naked back with a blanket covering the parts of you that he deemed only viewable to his eyes, your hair tousled from your restless sleep, the sun peeking in ever so slightly in the back to bounce off of your shoulders. Most people probably would just think it was one of his normal paintings but this was so much more, this memory of what made him paint it was so much more important.  
That day was rough on you mentally, work was only getting more stressful as the busy season picked, you were practically pulling your hair out at the stress when you told him all about it. He took over cooking that night while you took a hot shower, after his less than stellar dinner, which you denied was horrible and was actually really good, he took you to the park close the house to get some sunlight and fresh air unbothered, it had calmed you down and when you got home, things were back to normal and peaceful yet again.  
Of course that night he was incredibly horny, it was literally the worst time to be but you were happy to oblige his pleas for intimacy and it was just that, slow and intimate. Your skin that morning was still slick with sweat but he would not have seen you as any more beautiful.  
He was never one to get discouraged easily, but when he was getting his critique for his piece, your piece, the comments were not kind.  
“It looks so dark.”  
“I expected better from this man.”  
“Did he really put any effort into this?”  
“The skin looks nice at least.”  
“Her hair looks strange.”  
On and on they went, picking out all the impurities in the painting where he saw none. The curve of your muscles on your resting arm, the way the blankets always hugged your form, even your bed head was beautiful in his eyes.Having to listen to these people talk about you in this way was difficult for him to do to say the least, he was so proud of the piece everything was so realistic and it evoked peace and calm into his mind, but everyone hated it. Hated you, and that was making him mad. After the critique was over he quickly grabbed the painting and took it to his car slamming the door shut, you would hate seeing him mad and he was glad you weren’t there to see and hear him. He got into the drivers side and slammed the door again, he had the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip, he tried the breathing exercises you had taught him but it was nothing to calm his anger. Every second he spent alone in his head was the worst, he heard their comments over and over again, hating on your beauty, pointing out every flaw he saw beautiful. He just wanted to be home in your arms, you were the center of his universe, his point of calm in the chaos. He tried to keep himself calm on the way home, he didn’t want you to know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you heard the garage door open, your heart picked up it’s pace, you just got a promotion within your company, this meant more time off a new office and a pay raise. Kei had been the one to encourage you to go for the position and you were so excited to tell him the good news. You ran to the door that led from the garage and waited patiently, both of your debts were about to be gone, you could finally relax and kick back a bit and spend time. Maybe even start that family you were always blabbing about, he didn’t seem keen on it, too much noise, not enough money and whatever other reason he could think of. You were starting to get antsy while you waited, he never took long to come inside after a review.

You saw the knob turn and once the door was opened you greeted him with the warmest smile on your face. “Welcome home my darling husband.” He only grunted in response as he took his shoes off in place for his slippers. He didn’t even give you a kiss on the head as he walked past you, odd but not the first time it happened and most certainly not the last.

You carefully and quietly walked behind him, he was holding the canvas he refused to let you see. “I have some exciting news to share, but I want to hear about the review first.” He placed the canvas in his art room and shut the door as he left it there, his face was taught in what looked like anger and annoyance, was he mad at you for something? “I don’t want to talk about it.” He spat at you with anger as he brushed past you to the bathroom. Okay that is fine, maybe now is not the time for sharing your good news.

“I can get a bath started for you, you look stressed, I got us some new bath salts that would help.” You tried the warmest smile you could give him but when he turned towards you, the cold stare he tried to hide behind his glasses made you drop the smile. “Or not...I’ll get dinner started then.” You turned away from him and started walking to the kitchen.

“Fine, don’t ask me how the rest of my day was!” He almost yelled at you, his yelling always scared you so when he raised his voice it made you flinch.

“You just didn’t seem in the mood to talk about it love, I hate pressing you when you are stressed, you know that.” You turned to face him but you really shouldn’t have.

He glared at you, it was just pure anger behind his eyes and it scared you. “Don’t you think I am stressed because I am trying to pull us out of debt? Or how about being an artist isn’t the easiest job in the world but you said it was fine because it made me happy while you got stuck behind a fucking desk doing meaningless tasks everyday! The review was fucking horrible I don’t even know why I try to talk about art with you, all you want to do is talk about the great opportunities that a picture would be for a painting! You don’t even understand!” He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Tears flooded to the corners of your eyes, he had never been one to act like this to you, you didn’t know what to do. You tried to stifle your tears as you heard the shower turn on, you quickly grabbed your keys and left for a drive, maybe he just needed to be alone so you were going to give him the space to be alone.

Your drive was meaningless, you looked at the clock at some point and saw it was 7 P.M. shit you needed to make dinner. You calmly made your way back home, the shower was off and you could hear music in his workspace. You sighed, though you didn’t know if it was out of relief or fear.

You calmly made dinner for him, it was nothing special and it was just plain and simple. You didn’t want to disturb his work so you put the plate next to the door and slid a note under it, it was how you normally talked when he was working and he probably didn’t care anyway.

You sat at your dinner table all alone, you didn’t even feel like eating but you had to. Once you had finished you washed your dishes and looked towards his office, the food was still sitting there and you wanted to knock on the door but knew better than to disturb him. You bit back your anger and just went to do your nightly routine, after you were done you sat in your bedroom to read. Tonight was going to be a long night.

You were just about half asleep when the music stopped and your husband walked into the room, he didn’t make eye contact with you and just went to his walk in closet and changed into his baggiest sweatpants, once he walked out you placed your bookmark into the book. By the time he had come back from brushing his teeth you were on your side facing away from him, since the beginning of the relationship he made sure you faced him while you were falling asleep, he wanted to stare at your face while you were in such a place of calm.

He crawled into bed with you and watched as you took ragged breaths, you knew he was watching he always was, you wanted to turn around and face him but you didn’t want to have him yell at you again so you managed to work yourself into a sleeping mind state. He didn’t touch you or make any type of advances to try to calm you, he just took his glasses off and fell asleep as well.

The next morning went by silently, you woke up alone in bed, you made breakfast alone, you ate alone, you got ready for your new job alone. You tried to deny it hurt your feelings, you tried to push back your anger at your husband but you couldn’t do it on the drive into the city, you couldn’t help but have a mini break down in the parking lot and pull yourself together before you went in. Your new office was so bare and you wanted to fill it with your husband's artwork but you didn’t want to be a burden on him to make some for you. It was going to be a long and hard day at work, you didn’t bother texting him to let him know with your new position you were going to be staying later and later than your usual 5 P.M. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When 5 rolled around, he turned his music off in the office to see if he could hear you coming home, when the garage didn’t open after 5 minutes he stormed out of the office and looked all over the house for you, your work heels nowhere to be found, slippers still waiting by the door, purse gone and work laptop missing.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, angrily texting you.

Baby: Where the hell are you? Aren’t you off at 5? 

Delivered

He waited 5 minutes, maybe you were driving?

Baby: ‘Fucking hello?’ 

Delivered

Baby: Fine just fucking ignore me then. See if I give a shit.

He turned his phone off and stormed back into his office, his mind started to betray him. “Maybe she doesn’t love you anymore?” He whispered to himself, he shook his head and turned the music back on, trying to inspire himself to draw, paint, sketch, just fucking something. It didn't work and he just sat there thinking of all the things you could be doing to make you stay away.

He sat there for two hours, then his head snapped to his door as the garage opened and he heard the sound of your car pulling up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned loudly as you finally slipped your heels off, you shrugged your jacket off as you walked into the kitchen area to put your backpack and purse down. The music was loud from the office, looks like he didn’t notice you thought as you pulled out your phone from your purse.

Then you saw the texts, pain filled your heart, you had been in so many meetings that you didn’t feel your phone vibrate. You placed the phone down on the table and ran to his office, before you even got the chance to knock the door flung open and his angry face towered over you.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” His tone was harsh and angry.

“I’m so sorry Kei, after last night I forgot to mention that I will be staying late at work from now on.” You quickly wrapped your arms around him to try and reassure him but he did nothing. He just stood there in your arms as your body began to tremble.

His next words made you cry. “God, you can’t even remember to do the basics can you?”

You ripped your arms away from him as the tears streamed down your face, you met his eyes after what felt like months even though it was just a few hours. “I’m not doing this today Kei, if you want to be angry be angry but don’t drag me down into it when I am trying to make everything work out.” You turned on your heels quickly and ran to your bedroom slamming the door. He didn’t know what he did wrong, what did you mean yesterday? He didn’t remember anything from yesterday but whatever he did it made you really mad. He walked over to the bedroom door and pressed his ear to the door and his heart dropped when he heard you crying as you undressed from work, he super fucked up. He frowned as he moved away from the door and to the bathroom, he started a bath and while it filled he looked for those new bath salts he remembered you talked about. Once the bath was filled and the salts added he went back to the door and knocked. “Y/N, I know you are mad at me but I started a bath for you…” Your sobs didn’t stop as he waited for you to come out of the room, he heard the door on the other side of the room opened for the bathroom and his frown only deepened when it happened but he figured you just needed space.

While you bathed he ordered take out, your favorite, once it was delivered he set the food and sat at the table waiting for you. When you finished your bath and walked out you were a bit surprised at the sight of him waiting for you at the table, you sat down and ate in silence and you could see he hated it, hated that you wouldn’t tell him what was wrong and how he could fix it.

After dinner you moved to the living room and played on your phone as the TV played whatever volleyball game that was playing, normally you would call him over so he can teach you all about his favorite sport but you just ignored him as he sat down on the couch with you, he watched the match play out without any talking and before you knew it you nodded off. He sat there watching you, pain filling his heart. When he touched your back to feel your breathing your body shifted and moved away from him, ow… He picked you up and carried you to the bed, the weekend was always your time for him and you but it didn’t seem too promising this time. He laid you down and tucked you, watching you sleep. He was being harsh to you and he knew it, yesterday was such a bad day that he didn’t even remember what he said to you, he didn’t know what he did wrong or how to fix it. He just gave up for the night and fell asleep with you. You two lived the weekend like this until Kei reached his breaking point when you didn’t give him a kiss after he finished a little sketch. “Okay Y/N I know you are mad at me but I don’t know what I did! How the fuck am I suppose to fix it when you won’t tell me what I did wrong!”

You looked over to him from the kitchen, your eyes full of tears already. “Kei Tsukishima are you serious right now? You don’t remember?”

He glared at you, that probably didn’t help. “Obviously I am serious Y/N Tsukishima!”

You placed the bowl you had been handwashing down and turned around to face him. “After your review, you came storming into our house, angry and upset. I tried to ask you how it went and you didn’t want to talk about it so I left you alone and it seems that is what tipped you over the fucking boiling point and you screamed at me.”

You watched as his face fell from anger to despair, he really didn’t remember that at all it seems. You slowly made your way over to him, testing the waters, he didn’t retreat so you reached out and took his calloused hands, beat up from years of volleyball and art. “Speak to me.”

He didn’t, he stood there holding your hands, you only wished you could read his mind. “Kei, I can’t read your mind, you need to speak to me.” You pulled him down a bit and held his face making him look you in the eyes.

“I’m so...so sorry.” His arms wrapped around your waist and squeezed you as tightly as they could. “I can’t believe I took my bad day out on you and didn’t even remember it.”

You both stood there in each others arms for what felt like hours and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Can I share some good news? This will help us feel better.” You smiled as he released you from his grasp, but not too much. “Remember that position you told me to go for?”

He nodded with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Did you get it?”

You grinned up at him, “Say goodbye to our debt Kei, you are now looking at a full blooded manager over the whole department!”

His arms wrapped tighter around your waist as he picked you up kissing you so deeply. “I am so proud of you, I knew you could do it.” The smile on his lips is genuine and it brings a flutter to your heart. Kissing him back only made him bring you closer to him as he carried you into his office, he sat you down on his stool and looked down at you. “You are not about to paint me are you?”

He rolled his eyes at you, “When I paint you, you are oblivious to it.” Once he got a tongue stuck out at him he smiled pulling out a painting.

“What’s that?” Curiosity was eating away at you, you attempted to move from the stool but Kei shook his head.

“Close your eyes and stay put.” He pouted a bit and waited for you to do as he said. He placed the large canvas in your hands. “You can look now.”

You opened your eyes to see what was on the canvas and it was, you. Naked under the covers after a very important night. “Kei…”

“I love you.”


End file.
